


Never Leave

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Mild Angst, Sad, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Aria has finally found her childhood friend and lover Ben Solo and wants to bring him home.  However, he’s not the same boy she once knew.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Never Leave

The corridors seemed endless as Aria made her way through the maze of halls of Starkiller base. How she’d made it as far as she did without being detected was beyond her. She had definitely been lucky.

She ducked into a doorframe as she saw a tall, masked figure dressed all in black walked down the adjacent hall. They stopped and looked her way. After a few moments, they turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Aria quickly followed them, trailing a far behind them as she could without giving herself away. She followed the figure into one of the large oscillating structures of the base. The tall person walked onto one of the bridges, seemingly unaware of Aria’s presence.

Aria swallowed and walked to the edge of the catwalk. “Ben!” she called out.

The man stopped. “You shouldn’t have come,” he simply said, not turning around.

“I had to,” she replied, slowly walking towards him.

He snorted. “You had to.”

“Yes, I had to,” Aria replied. She placed her hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Ben, please, come home.”

“I can’t,” he responded. “It’s too late.”

“No, it’s not.” Aria stood in front of her childhood friend. “Please, take the mask off and just come home.”

“Why? So you can see the monster I’ve become? The monster I am?”

Aria shook her head. “So I can see my friend again.”

Kylo, the man, paused. Aria reached up and pulled his hood away from his masked face. She gently grasped the metal mask covering his face and tenderly removed the coverings from his face. Behind the metal helmet was the face of her childhood friend, Ben Solo. Aria reached up and gently brushed a lock of his raven hair away from his face; she paused, holding his left cheek in her hand. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears.

Kylo pursed his lips, his deep brown eyes meeting her bright blue ones. He wanted to look away but he just couldn’t do it. He reached up and placed his hand over hers, holding it close to his face. He felt her life force course through her hand, pulsing warmly on his face. It felt absolutely heavenly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kylo noticed two Stormtroopers walking around a corner. They paused, realizing that Aria definitely did not belong there. They raised their blasters and pointed them at her.

Kylo quickly pulled her close and out of the way. He raised his hand and shot a force bolt from his hands; it sent both of the troopers tumbling over the edge.

Aria gripped Kylo’s tunic tightly, her face buried into his wide chest. She squeezed her eyes closed, willing herself to be calm. Kylo’s heart echoed in her ears.

After what felt like an eternity, he lowered his hand. He tentatively wrapped his arms around Aria’s petite frame, hugging her close; he relaxed his muscles. Kylo pressed his cheek on the top of her head. He deeply breathed in her sweet smell. It brought back pleasant memories, memories that he had since forgotten about. Memories that he wished he could relive.

“We’ll have to take one of the escape pods,” Kylo said. “They’ve placed a tracker in my ship to that’s the only way to make sure we won’t be followed.”

He gently pulled her away and looked into her blue eyes; he brushed his thumbs over her shoulders. “I’m not sure where we can go. I… I just can’t go back home.”

“Don’t worry about that,” she said. “We’ll figure it out. Besides, I don’t care where we go, as long as you’re with me.”

Kylo nodded with a smile. He took his lightsaber off his belt and tossed it over the edge of the walkway. He did the same to his belt. He took Aria’s hands is his. He leaned down and kissed her lips.

“Come on,” he said, “let’s get out of this dump.”

Aria smiled. Ben was back.


End file.
